


homeflim

by m0bster



Category: - but samgladitor, Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Yandere high school
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Grian had an bad time in this, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, grian mother had cancer, his mother? we love her, minors ocs, minors ocs for world building, reader is the camera, she tried her best.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0bster/pseuds/m0bster
Summary: when he was five, grian had found out what an video camera was, and he fall in love with the idea of fliming, he begged for years and when he was seven, his mother brought him one--or, grian life told by tapes.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Sam England, Charles | Grian & Taurtis, Charles | Grian/Majo Ellen, Charles | Grian/Sam England, Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. 01. the first flim

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was base off of roleplay i had, sam had gotten into hermitcraft somehow, and it spiral into grian showing xisuma the tape. but with my own little twist.  
> i love the idea of grian being apart of the sbi ( i'm not kidding, i get so many rps of that )  
> this will all be out of order, but i will make like an different book in order and organizing it

age 7  
august 4  
year xxxx  
_click_

small pugly fingers waved in-front of the camera, as an squeal of _i did it, mama!_ , before whoever holding the camera took off running, going to an frail looking women, who had bright blue eyes, and small underdeveloped bird wings, she had an bright smile on her face. "did you? come here, we need to do an introduction, don't we?" she asked, and the camera angle change, as the person get quickly getting onto her lap, the camera shift, before it was pointed at the duo, an small children around seven was now, sitting on the woman's lap, an smile on both of their face.

"what do we say. mama?" the boy asked. grian's mother kiss grian's forehead. "tell the camera about yourself, my little pesky bird." an little thrill escape the kid. "hi, i'm um- grian! i like the colour blue, um bunny! i want an bunny but mama say no," he pouted at that, but an boop on his nose distract him, he let out some giggles. "oh, and i really like pranks!" he nodded. "do you want to do one, mama?"  
"maybe later, the birthday boy gotta decide on his dinner."  
grian eyes brighten, and without thinking. he blurt his answers out, which was _chicken fingers and french fries_ , the mother just cracked an smile, kissing grian's forehead. "all i'm hearing is an cooking show, pesky bird!" the camera went dark.


	2. 02. cooking mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff before i break your heart

august 5  
age   
year xxxx

the camera had been set up on the counter, showing grian's face, and the mother body and grian was now, on an stool. with an chef hat on, an apron that said _kiss me, i'm cute_. "welcome to my cooking show!" grian said, throwing his hands up in an dramatic way, snickers was heard from the side, and grian shot an look, making an _shhing_ sound. "okay, okay! i'm sorry pesky bird." she laughed. "as i was saying, before i was rudely interrupted- welcome to my cooking show,, hmm! call-" grian stopped talking for an moment. "cooking with grian!"   
"that's an amazing name, sweetie"  
"i know! now gimmie the eggs," 

his hands went off screen, and came back with two eggs, he held the eggs in his hands, looking at his mother, who just nodded. grian cracked them into the bowl, an bright smile on his face. "you get some shell in there," the mother lean forward, before dipping her finger in the egg, pulling out the small egg shell. before she put it up against grian's face who made an gagging sound

"ew, gross mama!" he whined, pulling away, the hands pulled away and running water was heard. "whatever you said." she laughed. as she put down the spices and breadcrumbs. "whisk the eggs," she replied, handing grian an fork, grian put it in the egg and start moving it around, not in an specific way, just doing it randomly. "done!" he said, and the two bowl was exchange,, more things was put in-front of him, grian didn't care, moving to dump the random things into it. "you supposed to measure."  
"no!"   
" what- you can't just- grian! that alot of gralic powder!"  
laughter was heard when the things was whisk away. "okay, all done! i'm going to deep fried this," the mother disappeared from the scene, and the camera turn off.

the next time the camera was turn on, it was pointed at the two, grian stuffing french fries in his face. "so, are you excited to go live with grandpa?" the mother asked, and grian nodded. "mhm! we going to have so much fun, right?"   
"of course, and i'm going to come visit whenever i can." grian smiled brightly at that, when his mother move to wipe ketchup from grian's cheek, "it going to be the start of your new life, pesky bird." she said. "before i forget," she walk off screen, and the start happy birthday song start, and the cake was served, grian close his eyes before he made an wish.  
the mother lean forward to kiss grian's forehead with an soft mumured

the camera shut off once again.


End file.
